This invention relates to a brassiere pad. particularly to one having a pad body with many air holes communicating with an upper and a lower surface to be provided with good airy condition.
Known conventional brassieres shown in FIG. 3 have a cup body 10 for containing a pad 20, which consists of a pad body 201 and a piece of surface cloth 202 made of silk and cotton adhered on the pad body 201. The pad body 201 is soft and a little swelling and the surface cloth 202 is also porous to let a conventional brassiere provided with an airy condition.
Although the conventional brassiere pad has the surface cloth 202 made of silk and cotton to be provided with good sweat sucking effect and an airy condition, but the main factor of good airy condition is dependent on the pad body 201 having a good airy condition or not. As the conventional pads are soft and somewhat swelling, their molecules are not so widely scattered, resulting in not so good airy condition. Wearers of the conventional brassieres may feel sultry and may grow freckles if worse.